


Papyrus and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by RiverSong456



Series: Papyrus and the Prisoner of Azkaban [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong456/pseuds/RiverSong456
Summary: Papyrus knows his lines, he plays his role perfectly. Now he's on a strange stage with no background to his character. Will he be able to avoid suspicion and convince everyone that he's the Boy-Who-Lived?





	1. Just another Death

My clock buzzes and I click it off. Another Reset. I wasn't sure how many times I could keep up this facade. I was the Great and Humble Papyrus, surely I could weather another 5 thousand 7 hundred and 24.

Oh it hurt. Reliving the same day for enough the genuineness of the smile begins to wear off. It had been such a nice run too, A 'True Pacifist' go through. The human likes to pick the cruelest of endings to play through. With Genocide at least I died early on and they didn't try to hide their true intentions.

I knew it killed Sans to watch me crumble to dust but it wasn't terrible. I said my spiel which I had memorized by soul after the first three times.

There couldn't be any mistakes. No changes to anything.

I walked the same roads at the exact same time at the exact same speed. My voice must always stay capitals and my words at the same tone of voice in the same order for every scenario.

I get ready for another futile day of the same japes and puns as any tomorrow. My smile bright, my battle body cleaned to a shine. No spots on these bones. I eat the same container of spaghetti, tell Sans the same thing every morning to get him out of bed and to his post.

I have this routine down to 'muscle memory' at this point. I stop at the shop and buy the same thing for Sans for his Gift-mas present. Everything was the same and I made sure everything stayed that way.

As I approach his post I see the human standing in front of him. A Genocide, well it was a nice morning I supposed.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!" My practiced voice yelled across the snow ignoring the being in front of him.

"yep" he said

"REALLY!? WOWWIE! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!" and I turn and walk to the next room.

Puzzle after puzzle I pretend to be frustrated with the humans actions of not playing along. Walking through the electricity maze, not looking at Sans's crossword. Eventually the puzzles aren't even activated, like the puzzle I shaped like my face a forever of yesterdays ago.

They're in front of me now. I am sparing them saying encouraging things like 'you can be a better person if you just try.' I never know if they follow that advice or not.

My body dissipates and my head falls to the snow.  
"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD EXPECTED. . ." Now to say my last words.  
"BUT. . . ST. . . STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I- I PROMISE. . ." and my head falls to dust.

* * *

 

 


	2. Harry what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is new.

Death was relaxing. A break in my act before stepping back on stage and saying the same lines the same way I have the last 5,725 times.

I lay in bed moments before my alarm goes off. Signaling the beginning of another run.

I wait.

I wait...

Where was the alarm?

I open my eye sockets and bolt upright. I see a red and gold decorated bedroom with six lavishly decorated four poster beds including the one I was in. The walls were stone and there was the barest of sunlight coming through the window.

This wasn't part of the routine. This shouldn't be possible. The only way I should be seeing the sun was in a Pacifist run and the human was just doing Genocide. What do I do?

I get up and notice something completely wrong, I was human. I had flesh. I reach up and sure enough I had hair, it was black and wouldn't lay down. I had glasses on my face. A nose, ears, human-parts.

I go to the trunk at the foot of the bed. 'Harry Potter' was the name inscribed on the front. That must be this body's name.

'Sorry Harry. Looks like I'm playing your part.' I didn't dare speak out loud for fear of being discovered.

I open the trunk and find it a small disorganized mess. I sort out a shirt, pants, underpants, and other various clothes. I look out the window and don't see any snow, I adjust the outfit accordingly. I dress quickly. It wasn't as nice as my Battle Body or Cool Dude outfit but hopefully I blended into this strange place.

I spend the extra time tidying up the trunk. Seriously, this reminded me of Sans's room except missing the perpetual tornado in the corner.

I find a class schedule and various books on the subject of magic:  
Intermediate Transfiguration  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
Unfogging the Future  
A History of Magic  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3  
1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi  
The Monster Book Of Monsters (which growled at him through its bindings)  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts.

If I could use this Harry's magic I could make this convincing.

I find the stick, wand, that belongs to this Harry and practice a beginners spell according to the Charm books directions  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" I say clearly but softly, moving it in a 'swish and flick' motion to a bundled pair of socks. The socks roll in the circle and then steadily levitate several inches above the surface of the bed. It worked!

Another part in which I will master the lines lest being discovered and questioned. I sat on the bed and read through many spells that this boy should know until the first humans woke up.

I put down the book and carefully watch these human youths get ready for their day. They go to a bathroom and dress. I busied myself with the messy hair, combing it many times trying to exact order upon its nature. What resulted was a glossy feathery mess. I cleaned the glasses (this boy's eyesight was terrible) and saw which books they were grabbing for today.

"Morning Harry." a female voice came from the girls dormitory. I adjust my tone to a more normal volume.

"Good Morning." I didn't know her name. Thankfully a red-headed boy, Ron ( I had read the names on the boy's trunks), supplied it.

"Morning Hermione." Ronald didn't seem to be bothered by his appearance, his clothes were wrinkled and his tie was skewed, hair was rushed through with a comb, and his books were held at his side, disregarding their safety.

Hermione was the opposite, the vision of a prepared student. Books held to her chest, her bushy hair was brushed through enough times for it to stay out of her face and her clothes were to the letter, perfect.

They talked comfortably around me, this Harry's friends. Hermione was talking classes, Ron was still wiping the last of sleep from his eyes and rolling them with what she was saying.

As we passed the billboard by the door I stopped and read the changed password quickly, Fortuna Major.

I marveled at this castle in which was my new stage. There was moving stairs with the occasional vanishing step, ingenious.

Portraits of humans on many of it's walls. What was amazing about them was that they moved, they talked and responded to questions.

And there were Ghosts everywhere. Not ghosts like Napstablook which was formless but for eyes and a mouth but these ghosts kept their human appearance except grey and see through. There were knights on horseback, fair maidens, a fat frier and hundreds more. This place was wonderful.

I was told multiple times to pay attention to where I was walking. I tried but there was so many wonderful things to see I felt like a Baby Bones again. Sans would love this place.

I followed these humans to a great hall with four long tables in rows and one up front with adults. I sat with the friends and had some of the vast breakfast it had to offer.

I take glances around the huge room. The students were sorted in four groups. He was in the red and yellow lions group there was also yellow and black badgers, blue and bronze eagles, and green and silver snakes.

The friends comment that Harry is being quieter than usual.

"Sorry. Just thinking about. . . whether or not we had any assignments due today." It had been a shot in the dark but Hermione took the bullet.

"Harry, you didn't forget to write Professor Snapes paper about the properties of bezoars and it's uses in potions did you?" Bez-whats?

"I-I forgot where I lost it." I don't meet her judging eyes. I hadn't seen it when cleaning out the trunk, it was possible Harry actually forgot.

"Just do it in Divination, it's before Potions today anyway." Ron supplied around a mouthful of breakfast.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ron." I chided. I didn't want to see mashed food in mouths. Sans never opened his mouth so I never had a problem with this from my brother.

I open up the potions text book and Hermione directed me to the information I needed to write this paper on. I skim the text and munch a bit of toast.

A bezoar was a stone taken from the digestive track of a goat, most commonly the stomach. The potency varies depending on the diet though the most popular were from wild ranges. The properties were contradictory in their sources. One person had magically raised goats in their study when the other tested his neighbors goat herd. Their uses in potions were scarce as they were usually saved for a bad result in others than waste any in potions themselves.

"Is there anymore information?" I had read through the passages twice but it was short. I couldn't do a in depth report with this. It would be bad writing and something Sans would do.

"None more in the book but I can show you the books in the library on Bezoars." a Library is full of knowledge and with a school this large it was sure to be big as well. Ron groaned.

"Do we have to? It's due in three periods. Not like we can get much before he grades them." Ron had a Sans attitude.

"You can stay here if you want but it's your grade on the line." Hermione seems used to his attitude.

"Can we leave now? I need as much a head start as today allows." Hermione nodded and I followed her fast pace down staircases and corridors until we were met with another set of double doors. She walked right in and directly to three of the many very tall bookshelves. Soon she was setting three large textbooks in my arms.

"Breakfast ends in twenty minutes then you have a free morning period today. That should give you enough time for something legible."

"Thank you very much for your help Hermione." and she sat with me for ten minutes before going to her class.

I read everything they had about Bezoars. It's discovery at the hands of a food poisoned young child who ate it by mistake and recovered. The lack of experimentation of it through the ages being known only as an antidote for lesser poisons and kept in the bottom of drawers as it didn't spoil. There was a list of poisons it didn't work on, and the three potions it was dipped in and the one it was crushed to make a base for.

I wrote a complete timeline from this data. Crossed it with the poisons they didn't have a effect on. Wrote a thesis saying the goats raised in a free range field with magical plants would logically produce the most effective Bezoar which might lower the count of poisons that are listed as ineffective, and concluded with the effect it had in the four known potions it was used in.

My handwriting wasn't the best, I had to remember to write in English and only occasionally use capitals. I wrote my sources along with the page numbers at the foot of the paper under the shaky signature of 'Harry Potter'

I was proud of this. I did something different. It had been literal years since I had written anything besides the same status texts on the Monster Net with the same pictures.

Sans may have been the one to help dad in the lab as I was a Little Bones but I knew how lab reports were structured as they were one of the things dad read out loud and what I learned to read from.

(Note: Wingdings and English are different phonically. Lab reports were written in English for the other assistants to be able to read)

I asked the librarian for help returning the books from my research to the shelves. She pointed where they belonged and I thanked her for her help. I headed out in the vaguest direction of my starting point.

I was directed back to the Tower by some very helpful paintings. I recited the passphrase to the portrait of the 'Fat Lady' and sat reading more from the Potions textbook. I kept the paper neatly folded in the cover of the text book.

We had Divination next, it was up a tall tower and a ladder. The room was cloudy from the combination of fire smoke and perfume incense.

Hermione didn't like this class. She didn't like the unknown, she liked fact that could be proven. Ron didn't have a strong opinion and said it was bulwark. I wasn't sure how Harry felt about reading the future with tea leaves but Papyrus thought that nothing was ever going to change from the cycle.

Fate didn't exist. He had lived 15 and a half years at the mercy of a child, sticking to the exact routine as the first day, given up the thought that it would ever be over. I was sure the child didn't believe in fate either.

The tea was nice though.

Potions. Hatred. That was the only word that fit the Professors sight of Harry. Papyrus wasn't sure if it was something Harry did or what but Professor Snape would constantly glare at me/Harry.

It happened more after he read my report, paper. More suspicious glances, more time hovering by my station.

I carefully read the instructions on the board and in the book. Cutting ingredients or getting juice from strange beans. I followed the words to the letter. I occasionally wrote some notes in the margin of the book but continued watching the cauldron. At the end of the lesson I had an absolutely average mixture that vaguely resembled what was described. I think I need to add more magic next time.

I didn't dismiss the fact the Professor was prejudiced against my house but I did not allow him to knock the evidence of my work to the floor. I had caught it with my foot before the vial smashed to the stone floor.

"You almost dropped this Professor sir. Here you go." I handed it to him with a smile and went no my way back to the tower.

The three of us sat in the common room of the tower after and we were doing the homework for divination.

The science magic of foretelling the future was, a talent that none of them had. Ron just put down whatever sounded mystifying and Hermione was mad at the subject in general.

I read the book cover to cover in our study session and I only had the most basic of understanding. Tea Leaves were supposed to tell the future of the drinker and the lines on our hands were supposed to tell us about ourselves including marriage, life, and death.

As it had no scientific basis I was completely lost as to what Professor Trelany actually wanted to read. I read through the book again.

I climb into bed and though I still wish to go home to Sans. I didn't mind playing this part for a bit. I didn't know about any particular human here who could reset so this could very well be for the long haul.

If I stayed here for four months that would be the longest I would have seen the sunshine. Felt the wind in my hair. Not to have died.

I fall asleep in this strange new world of someone elses life and hope for another tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original A/N] Here it is one week later! Muhahaha!  
> I really need a wall to bounce ideas off.  
> So please, tell me what you thought of it and if you think something could be improved.  
> I researched the Third years class schedules and I've taken liberties with placing three classes.  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME, SAYS I, THE GREAT POTTER-PYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!  
> HEH!  
> [Future A/N] That got a bit weird back there. But I would like input, please.


	3. Classes and Fears

The next morning I wake up before the rest of the boys again, must be a lay over from getting up early for patrol. Still, I get up and I brush my hair, clean the glasses, wash the face and other maintenance to upkeep with a flesh body. I dress neatly and arrive downstairs to the common room with everything ready for the day.

I read through Transfiguration and wondered at the magic of turning one thing into something completely different. The complicated wand movements and the concentration required was mindboggleing and impressive.

I was reading with complete absorption to the material when I was met by the friends.

"You're up early Harry." Hermione was to his left. I jumped in my seat.

"Morning Hermione. I was just reviewing animal transfiguration. It's quite a fascinating read." I book mark the page.

"I know. I've already all the course books for the year. What did you think about reptilian adaptation?" she asked, ready to talk about anything academic.

"I didn't quite get there. Why don't you tell me your thoughts about it." I let her dominate the conversation, soaking up anything that might help me tomorrow in class. Ron trails behind saying he wants breakfast. He reminds me so much of Sans.

During breakfast there was talk about a person called Serious Black who broke out of their prison. Apparently he was responsible for the murder of twelve muggles and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. All that was left from Peter was a finger, the rest wasn't found.

It was said that this Black man was getting closer to Hogwarts. Curious. Why ever would anyone who breaks out of prison come to a school? I was under the impression that escapees would want to escape the country or go into deep hiding than come to another secure location with trained individuals in charge of the safety of teenagers.

History of Magic was dull. No, it was beyond dull. It showed him the hypocrisy of human mages. They sealed hundreds of monsters underground but kept the more useful ones. Unicorns for example. Their horns and hairs are used many places in this society for potions and wand-cores.

Goblins ran the banks but weren't allowed the right to use wands thus issuing many decrees and restrictions against them causing them to revolt so much through the centuries.

In other words, Wizards were jerks to anyone who wasn't a wizard.

I did notice when Hermione popped in next to me. I saw how she acted like she had always been here so I let her act. She tucked something golden into her shirt.

I take another note from this boring lecture.

Thursday

They had Transfiguration and Potions in the morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts was after Lunch.

In Transfiguration they were learning about Animagus.

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal." Professor McGonagall stated to the class.

"It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. As it is difficult and has no practical use few try and has a chance to backfire if done improperly. We will be covering how to identify a hidden Animagi."

They covered the Animagi Registration Law. Homework was a roll about distinctive markings that tell Animagi apart from animals.

Potions held more studious stares and a cauldron full of blueish gunk. The mixture should've been teal. I think I should tone down my magic a bit. At least it didn't blow up.

Defense Against the Dark Arts. What a strange and important title. We were led to another classroom. Professor Lupin shot a wad of chewed gum out of the keyhole into Peeves nose, useful. Inside Professor Snape was waiting by a shaking wardrobe. Mysterious. Professor Snape left and Professor Lupin began the lesson.

"Inside this wardrobe is a Boggart. Can anybody tell me what they do?" Professor Lupin asked the class. I was thinking about if I had read about this creature but Hermione supplied the answer.

"It takes the form of you fear most."

"Correct. Ten points to Griffindor. Yes. Now, does anybody know what it looks like?" Hermione raised her hand and was picked.

"Nobody knows."

"Correct again Ms. Granger. It is always advised to banish a Boggert in groups as it won't know who's fear to turn into. The best way to get these creatures to go away is laughter. The way to do this is recite the spell 'Riddikulus' say it with me. 'Riddikulus'. Imagine a way to make it funny and use the spell."

They went over the word a couple times. It sounded like something Sans would make, A spell to make something humorous.

When Professor Lupin felt we had the spell down he picked Neville for the demonstration.  
"What do you fear the most?" Lupin asked.

"P-Professor Snape."

"I understand you live with your grandmother. When I open the door I want you to imagine her clothes on Snape. Can you do that?"

Neville nodded nervously and Professor Lupin stepped aside.

"Everybody stand back and Three. Two. One." and he flicked his wand and the door unlocked.

Out stepped a perfect copy of Professor Snape except it zeroed on Neville. The boy was shaking. The copy was getting close to him when Neville waved his wand.

"R-Riddikulus." and fake Snape was dressed in green garb a pink purse and a large ugly witch hat with a stuffed vulture on the top.

The class burst into laughter at the sight of a strict male teacher in old woman's clothing. Papyrus admitted that it was an interesting change. The class lined up for their go.

There was a mummy who tripped on it's bandaging

A werewolf who was turned into a stuffed toy wolf

A cobra which turned into a Jack in the box

A banshee who then lost it's voice

A disembodied hand which then got caught in a mouse trap

Ron had a giant spider who then lost it's legs and rolled in my direction

It stops at my feet. What was it going to turn into?

What was it waiting for?

It morphs and I stare up. At. My. Face.

What is in front of me is Papyrus. His bones cracked and armor broken in places and his arms limp at his sides.

"You are going to go back here. And you aren't going to be able to leave again."

"shut up." I trembled.

What was the spell?

The skeletons smile was broken. I've seen that smile so many times through so many resets.

It continued

"You don't belong here in the sunshine. To have friends. You're fate is to stay under that mountain until we all crumble to dust again and again. The Great P-"

"Shut UP! Riddikulus!" I shout at my visage.

The mockery of myself was hit with a knife to the sternum and reduced to dust. The Boggart ran back to it's darkness and locked itself inside.

I know it's my 'fate' to stay under Mt. Ebbot only having fleeting tastes of freedom or death before reality is slammed into my face whenever I wake up in that same bed. But damned if I was going to be told it by my own face.

"Harry? Are you alright?" I come to with a start with Professor Lupin to my left. My cheeks feel wet. I wipe the tears that I didn't know had been streaming down my face with my robe.

"Of course, I'm fine Professor Lupin. Just wasn't who I expected it to be." I had been expecting Sans or at least the child not, me.

"If you're sure." he didn't sound convinced. I brighten my face and add my smile.

"Does that mean the lesson's over Professor?"

He turned back to address the class.

"Five points to everyone who dispelled their boggert. No homework today. Class dismissed."

He turns back to me. "If you need anyone to talk to. My door's open." I nod and he lets me leave.

My friends try and ask what that was and I don't say a word. We just take a walk outside on this nice autumn afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original A/N] I'm sorry about the jarring dialogue and that it's short. The story will pick up in a bit, just need to get beginning of the year experiences done with first.
> 
> I'm trying to write the other side to the story: Harry in the Underground. I only have a page where he wakes up at the moment.
> 
> How does Harry fare? Tibia-honest he seems rattled. I'm not very good a puns.
> 
> See you next week.
> 
> [Future A/N] I still never got that help.


	4. Tallons and talks

Friday afternoon  
Care of Magical Creatures.

Our teacher was tall, taller than Asgore and his horns tall. Around twelve feet giant beard and all. He was excited to show them the creature their lesson was on. A Hippogriff. An eagle bird horse. Apparently they were extremely proud creatures and size you up before letting you near them.

"Who would like to go first?" Professor Hagrid asked the group. No one spoke up so he picked me.

"Harry why don't you go first." he waved me forward and instructed us on the best way to approach these prideful creatures.

"You need to maintain eye contact and bow really low. If they accept this they'll bow back." Eye contact, got it. The hippogriff sees me and we lock eyes. I bow low, studying the eagle eyes of this wonderful creature.

A minute passes and it bows. We come out of our bows and it approaches. His feathers are soft and well groomed.

"Well done Harry. Twenty points to Griffindor. You did great. You get to ride 'em now."

"What?"

I was picked up and placed on the back of Buckbeak and sent off to the skies. I was holding on to his neck for my life.

"AAAHHH!"

I open my eyes and see that we were high above the trees. I had never been up this high. Even on the Pacifist runs, I drove my car, I did not fly.

After a minute I became used to the sensation of being in the sky, it was exhilarating. It makes the heart race and hair blow in the wind. This body liked the thrill of the sky I think, and I think I understood. Being at the mercy of the vehicle up hundreds of feet above the solid surface I had been kept on because of gravity was an alien and a risk every time it happened. That was where the thrill came from.  
Buckbeak circled the beautiful grounds twice then went back to the class.

Coming off I stumbled with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My grin big and silly on my face.

"TH-Thank you for the ride Sir Buckbeak. You are a truly magnificent hippogriff." I almost spoke like myself. It must've been the high I was on. I bowed again to the thrilling creature and it nuzzled hand.

As I was walking back to Ronald and Hermione I heard an overly pompous self important voice.

"It isn't dangerous, it's just a stupid creature. Harmless." and he walked straight towards Buckbeak, not stopping to bow. Oh no.

Buckbeak reared on it's hind legs brandishing his sharp talons, screeching it's discomfort of the new human. I rushed forward and shoved the human out of the way getting slashed on the back right shoulder.

"AAH!" I yelled, falling to the forest dirt. This hurt. My dust it hurt.

"HARRY!" I was swarmed. I heard Professor Hagrid leading Buckbeak away.

I was picked up gently but still irritating the injury. I wince but don't say anything.

Professor Hagrid ordered the class dismissed and to return to the castle. It was all I could no to not move. Flesh sucked. There were more nerves so more sensations. More places to be hurt.

I was brought to the hospital wing. The nurse was professional. I was told to take off the ruined clothes and lay on my front. I did so. Who was I to decline orders from the one to heal me? It was slow as every time I moved my right arm pain exploded from the injury. I had help of course but I wasn't used to pain like this.

She said some spells and waved her wand cleaning the wound without touching it. It also became numb. I was given a 'blood regeneration potion' to replace what I had lost. After close examination, diagnosis, and treatment of the area she wrapped it had had me stay for the next few hours. She told me that I shouldn't do any thing strenuous for the next month.

I was released in time for dinner, my shoulder still sore but the wound was closed.

Dinner was pleasant.

Back in the tower I was asked why I saved Draco Malfoy from injury.

"I saw someone in danger and I reacted. Wouldn't you do the same thing?" there were a couple of mixed replies but most common was 'Not for a Slythern and definitely not for Malfoy'

.

.

Saturday day

It had only been a week but it was such a change that it felt like longer. As there was no classes today and tomorrow it was a time that I could devote to practice with magic, to walk the castle grounds, and to complete homework assignments.

I practice with Charms first to get a better feel for Human magic. Pulling magic from the body and not ones SOUL was strange. To ignore everything he had been told by dad and Sans about how magic worked and have a store in the vessel to tap into was contradictory to how Monsters worked.

I focused on the Sneek-a-scope that had been wrapped in a pair of socks. It was an object that let out an alarm whenever anyone was doing sneaky things. It was letting out screams and whistles now, I was being sneaky. There was a spell that's referenced in our book called 'Silencio', I was going to try silencing this noisy object.

"Silencio" I told it. It continued buzzing. The wand movement came inwards and had a dip then came straight down. I try again, "Silencio" It lasted a second before the sound returned, so close.

"Hello Harry. What are you doing?" Hermione came into the common room, her orange cat in her arms.

"I'm trying to silence this Sneak-a-scope. It doesn't seem to stick." I stuff it back in the sock bundle.

"Of course it doesn't stick. It has anti concealment charms on it. We also haven't gone over the spell yet as it is taught to fifth years. It's impressive that you've managed it for a moment."

"Heh, Thanks. Neh heh." I laughed awkwardly as her cat was eyeing me. His eyes intelligent, watching me.

"I was just practicing spells with my shoulder in wraps. Would you help?" I asked her. She set down her cat and pulled out her wand.

"All you had to do was ask Harry." and for the day she coached me through the movements and pronunciations for each one. Adjusting my arm and explaining to me what I was doing wrong.

Her cat kept his eyes trained on me from his comfortable place on the back of an armchair, seemingly searching for something. Could cats read SOULs here? It was a troubling thought if they did.

.

.

Later that night

Thinking of SOULS, I haven't checked this one. For all I know it was my SOUL and not just my mind in this body. I wait for everyone to go to bed and I sneak out.

Yes, I, the Great Papyrus was disregarding the rules but I needed a private place to CHECK. I think back earlier hearing about a girls toilet that was constantly out of order.

I try the door, it opens. I enter closing the door behind me. There was light coming through the windows, it wasn't bright but it was enough for me to walk around without bumping into anything.

Before I got far inside I was met with a ghost girl.

"Hello Harry. I see you kept your promise." she twirled her pigtails.

"P-promise?" I ask and her smile turned into a frown.

"You promised that you'd visit me last year. Don't tell me you forgot. Oh, Everyone forgets about weeping moaning Myrtle." She wails and jumps down a toilet.

"I-I didn't forget Myrtle. It's just I'm not myself at the moment." I pleaded to the toilet. I couldn't break a promise Harry made, even though I'm not the one who made them.

"You did! You forgot." she poked her head through the wooden stall to the right. Her sad eyes and a pout on her ghost lips.

"No but I'm happy to have your company if you'll allow me to stay in this room for a bit." I try and explain my situation to her.

"I'M NOT HARRY. I'M ACTUALLY PAPYRUS THE SKELETON. I HAVE A BROTHER NAMED SANS. I WAS IN SNOWDIN TOWN WHEN I WAS KILLED AT THE HANDS OF A EVIL HUMAN. NEXT THING I KNOW I'M WAKING UP AND I WAS IN THIS BODY." it was nice to talk in my unrestrained voice.

"What are you doing in my bathroom then?" she was floating at the top of the stall.

"I CAME HERE FOR A PLACE TO CHECK MY SOUL." I held my right hand over my chest and focused on my being, pulling outwards a white upside down heart came with. She came closer to see.

"THAT'S MY SOUL THE CULMINATION OF MY BEING. MONSTER SOULS ARE UPSIDE DOWN AND WHITE BECAUSE MONSTERS ARE MADE OF MERCY, LOVE, AND COMPASSION. HUMAN SOULS NEED NONE OF THESE AND ARE COLORED BY THEIR NATURE. THE HUMAN WHO KILLED ME HAD A BRIGHT RED HEART. SPECIAL MONSTERS CAN COLOR THEM FOR A TIME DURING BATTLES. I HAVE BLUE MAGIC WHICH IS GRAVITY MAGIC." I demonstrate by turning my own soul blue and my body felt heavier.

"What's that?" She pointed to a shadow floating behind my SOUL. I look closer, It was a contaminated fragment, dark red with fear around the edges. Red-Determination. Dark Red-Spite.

"I, I do not know. It looks like part of a human soul and its attached to this body. I don't like it. It gives me bad memories of the human child." I isolate it with color and felt a weight on my forehead. Curious. I'll have to keep notes about this anomaly.

I dissipated my magic and my Soul and the thing went back to my body.

"So you're telling me that you woke up in Harry's body and you don't know how to get back?"

I nodded.

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked him.

"I only know how to play my part. If I knew more about Harry this would be much easier." I sat at the edge of the toilet. Head in my hands.

"I only hope that whatever Harry is like he won't scare my bro too bad. My dust. He won't stand a chance if there's a Genocide run."

[bit later]

I spent the next few hours entertaining her with tales and act from home.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. TRAINEE TO THE ROYAL GUARD." I puff out my chest and pose like I had so many times in the mirror.

She giggled at my theatrics. Her genuineness made me feel better.

"WHEN I CAPTURE A HUMAN I WILL BE SO. SO. POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND.' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." I kept my voice low but still enough for the performance.

I don't think she's had this much fun since she died.

"SANS! YOU'RE SO LAZY YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" I motioned her to fill in the next bit.

"I think that's called sleeping." she said through her ghostly grin.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" I mock stomp my foot and she giggles again.

I sit down on the floor, much better than I had all day.

"It's late. I should go back to the tower." I say a yawn passing my lips. "I, Papyrus, enjoyed our time tonight Ms. Myrtle."

"I understand. I liked it to. Visit soon?" her ghostly face holding a smile.

"Yes. There aren't any classes on the weekend correct?" she nodded.

I smile. "Saturdays it is. Goodbye Myrtle." I wave and she waves back. I had made a friend.

I sneak along the passages and whisper the password and enter the portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original A/N] Another chapter complete, and look he made a ghost friend.
> 
> Papyrus has made a change to the story we all know. Buckbeak isn't going to be put to death for injuring a Malfoy anymore. How does this change the ending?
> 
> I'm referencing the image for Souls and their Vice in Google images, for Voldemorts shard. I think it fits pretty well.
> 
> See you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5

The days pass without any troubles but today after breakfast I was directed by Ron to go to something called Quidditch practice. Despite my shoulder I was rushed to dress and handed a broom.

I see the other players for the lion team mount and rise up to the sky. That looked simple, I hoped I was that graceful. I mounted and thought about up.

I shot forward, narrowly missing two teammates. This broom was fast and was quick to respond to my steering. I zoom around the stadium twice before stopping in the middle for the meeting.

"Good of you to join us Harry. Couldn't wait to fly huh?" a older girl jested at my flying. I blush and a pair of red headed twins come to my rescue.

"Don't be to harsh on him Angela." one started

"It's not his fault he can't practice during the summer." the other continued

"He's got the most muggle of relations" they ended in unison

"That's enough you two. Lets get to practice." A older boy who I presume is the team captain stops the twins talking.

I was told to catch a shiny golden flying ball. I had been flying around and spectating the practice see the team dynamic and how it was played.

There were three hoops on tall poles guarded by one person.

There were the three that tossed a basket-ball sized ball between each other and tried to get it past the goalie.

There was a dangerous aspect to the game too (besides flying on broomstick). It was the cannonballs that were magicked to fly around and the players had to play around them without getting hit. That's where the twins came in with their short bats, they hit them away from our players.

It was a very strange game that made no sense and was dangerous. I liked it.

I flew around the stadium in pursuit of the flying golden ball. I had tried to feel it with my magic before stopping and remembering I had to do it the Harry way.

It was very quick and small but once Harry's eyes caught jagged flashes of gold were fast to track it's flight. After dodging four teammates and a cannonball I caught it.

Practice went on like this for two hours, my practice was to catch this 'Snitch' in the fastest time possible. I caught it three times.

I was congratulated on my efforts. It felt nice.

When I came back to the Griffindor Tower I sat with Hermione and Ron for final revisions on homework.

Afterwards I spent the early part of the night reading the text books.

I fell into this new routine, up early and get ready for the day. Talk with the friends. Tell Ron not to do various lazy things. Go to classes and almost fall flat in practice. Monster magic came from within like wizard magic, just without a focus, it just materializes into shape. My trouble was trying to direct the magic after casting.

Spend the evenings doing homework with Hermione and Ron (Correcting his appalling spelling mistakes), writing in depth reports on the required subjects, cross referencing and citing my sources. The teachers have been much appreciative of Harry's improved work ethic, my work ethic.

I spend the nights reading various text books like 'Hogwarts: A history' that was helpful. 'Quidditch Through the Ages' very helpful for the upcoming match with Hufflepuff. Understanding every position helps me know where I stand in importance. Notably I am in the most important position, the game cannot end without the Snitch being caught by either me or the other teams Seeker

.

.

.

I keep a journal to Sans which I write in hands, telling about my days. What I'm learning about this world. What he would've liked.

The Stars. Sans liked Astrology, he even owned his own telescope. Dad pulled one out of the garbage, fixed the broken lenses and gave to him for a birthday a couple of years before he fell in the Core.

I had Astrology Tuesdays at midnight and are making star charts this year. The first year book said that they covered the planets and their moons. I should brush up on those.

On pacifist runs we spent as many nights as we could stargazing as we don't know how long it will be before they were taken away by the child and their resets.

I tell him about my friend, a ghost called Moaning Myrtle. She died in the bathroom when she accidentally looked a Basilisk in the eye. I tell about how I make her smile being myself and talking with her. I have yet to find the kitchens, they should be around somewhere. Once I do I'm going to make her some of my famous spaghetti as it should be pungent enough for her to taste. (I'm not going to deny it. Eating the same container of spaghetti for an accumulated 15.68 years had dulled my sense of taste greatly.)

I apologize to him about pretending to forget the resets. I tell him how I memorized everything from every first day of every run and repeated it every yesterday and tomorrow. How I kept the appearance of a hyper egotist younger brother because it made him smile a real smile just so he thought I was never being pulled down with the repetition of death and reset.

I tell him I'm sorry. For everything.

I'm sorry for enjoying this life I was thrown in. It's not my part to play but it's new and exciting.

I'm sorry Sans. I'm selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original A/N]
> 
> Here again and sorry it's not long It should hit the feels though.
> 
> Papyrus is introduced to the Wizards sport which is why I needed him to fly with Buckbeak before. Brooms smell fear.
> 
> I know that in the book they played Hufflepuff first because Malfoy got injured but it's easier this way.
> 
> We get a heartfelt apology and they've been apart for only two months.
> 
> I've been writing reunions and it could far in the future for the brave man of bones. Muahahahaha! What can I say, I can be so incredibly cruel.
> 
> Tell me any thought about what you think the future holds and you'll see the next chapter in a week.
> 
> Bye
> 
> [Future A/N]
> 
> I know it's Christmas and this isn't the Christmas chapter but I've been slacking on posting these chapters and I'm sorry.
> 
> Happy Holidays and I'll try and remember to post the next chapter on Sunday. Bye!


	6. Taking everything in stride

I own nothing, ect.

Chapter 6

It is October now. Classes were enjoyable I'm learning about many strange creatures and how to counter them with spells. My spell casting was getting easier with Hermione instruction. I began to receive better insight as to how to wave my wand and pronounce the spells soon I was turning matchsticks into miniature snow rabbits and watching them bounce around the stone floor.

My spell work always seemed to have a strange slant to it. Instead of spring hares I made snow hares. The tortoises I transfigured usually had a beard like Old Man Gerson in Waterfall. And the miniature dragons where nothing but living bones, walking around and snapping at my fingers. Professor McGonnagal was confused by these peculiarities but gave me partial credit as they weren't wrong, they were just different than everyone else's.

Potions was improving also. With the notes I made in the edges of the pages he was able to make subtle changes to the recipe. Squishing beans instead of cutting obviously releases more juice. The person who thought cutting did the job was using bigger beans. Periodically ajatating the mixture by stopping the stirrer mixed the contents better than five complete circles.

These small changes resulted in better potions with just the right amount of magic infused. Even Professor Snape deemed his usable. Earning him five points for being the best in the class. I smiled amid the resentful gaze of Draco and curious glances of the professor.

.

I had been unconsciously smiling, must be a skeleton instinct. Just a easy smirk while focusing on homework or listening to the friends. Sure, tales of Serious Black coming closer to the school were troubling but for now I had time to prepare. Draco's ominous hints had stopped but the thought that Black had something to do with me only made my resolve to learn spells to protect this body more of a priority. I needed to keep us safe for whenever we returned to our worlds. I had already failed once, I had to be ready for others.

The humans had a holiday called 'Halloween' where children dress up like monsters or in pretty costumes and go door to door asking for candy, that sounded fun. Too bad Hermione said we couldn't go when I asked her. Instead the school held a feast as it was a casual magical holiday as well as a muggle one.

This was also the anniversary of the day Harry's parents were killed twelve years ago and he was almost too.

His first year he and Ron saved Hermione from a mountain troll which is how they became friends.

Last year Harry was falsely accused of being the 'Heir of Slythern', which turned the school against him.

Papyrus's conclusion: Halloween was not a lucky day to be Harry Potter.

.

Harry didn't get a permission slip signed so I was stuck in the castle. I walked around and made some idle chat with some of the passing ghosts. As I was passing the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he was seen and offered to talk. Papyrus wanted to refuse but he couldn't dismiss how weak the professor looked and came inside for tea. The tea was brought by a 'house elf', most likely from the kitchens. (I still needed to locate them. I'll ask later.)

Sitting across the professor with a cup of tea in hand. The fire made his features look even more tired than usual. I think he read the concern on my face.

"Don't worry about me Harry. I have a condition that flares up from time to time. I receive treatment for teaching. I'll be back on my feet next week." That explained why he was pale and looked like he going to blow over with the next stiff wind.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about your Boggart. You had said that it wasn't what you had been expecting. To be honest it wasn't what I was expecting either. Could you shed some light as to what it was supposed to be?" oh. I take a long sip from the cup and spin a story that fit a teenager while not being a complete lie.

"It was just someone from a recurring dream I had during the summer. I can't remember all of it but I remember feeling like I was trapped in a cycle. Waking up before dying. . ." I trail off leaving a purposeful tone of unease in my voice.

He looks at me for a minute then nods, hearing my hint to leave this topic alone.

"You look just like your father" he said watching me.

What? I didn't look that much like da- ooh he was saying Harry looked like his father. I had seen the book of moving photos of Harry's parents and noticed the similarities myself. None of them were recent, dropping off when Harry was a toddler for obvious reasons.

"You knew him?" I asked with some interest. I could get information

"And your mother. James Potter was one of my best friends. Him and the others helped make light of my condition and made my years at Hogwarts the best I've ever had." he sounds like a great friend, why don't they talk about him more?

There was a knock on the door of the office and Professor Snape comes in with a goblet.

"What's that?" the container clearly held a potion.

"It's to help with my condition. Good evening Harry." Professor Lupin dismissed me.

As I headed to the door I called back, "Hope you feel better Professor." I grinned and walked down the hallway in the direction of the Great Hall.

.

It happened during the feast and we found out after.

Serious Black had broken into the castle and had slashed the Fat Lady's painting when she refused his entry into Griffindor Tower. All the Griffindors slept in the Great Hall. The view of the night sky through the enchanted ceiling was breathtaking and I found it hard to sleep with the stars winking at me from the other end of the cosmos.

The next day we were allowed back in the tower but the Fat Lady wasn't in her frame. Instead there was a new password keeper named 'Sir Cadogan' who was the only one who agreed to take over her duties for the time being. He was eccentric and a bit crazy, changing the password every day and up to twice if he wished. Puzzles and riddles are fun and all but even I knew this was excessive.

I never missed the fact that teachers would follow me in the hallways for various reasons like, 'I was heading this way anyway.' Ron's brother Percy was practically my own personal Doggo at this point watching my every move under orders from his mother.

Professor McGonnagal finally spelled it out to me. Sirius Black is after me which is why the Fat Lady's portrait was slashed.

She then told me it might be too dangerous for me to go to Quidditch practice in the evenings. I found that to be unfair.

"But I'm the only Seeker for Griffindor. They won't be able to play without me on such short notice." I protest. I was getting better at riding the broom and the game was next week.

She thinks it over and comes to a compromise.

"I will ask Madam Hooch to be present at practice then."

"Thank you Professor." and I rush to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original A/N] Next one is the match, this one is just filler.
> 
> I put too much description into everything. Atmosphere I guess?
> 
> I would love to hear anything in my REVIEWS about how you think the story is going or stuff. Anything. please?
> 
> Sorry, back to the afterwords.
> 
> If anyone wants to help with Harry being in the Underground please private message me or however it works. I'm seriously stuck.
> 
> Until next week.


	7. Fight or Flight. Or unconsious, that works

I own nothing

* * *

The day before the match Professor Lupin is unwell enough for a substitute in the form of Professor Snape. That was nice of him.

He told us to open to a page deep in our books to the chapter on Werewolves. Interesting choice. We were nowhere near there in our studies though I had read ahead and so had Hermione.

A single bite from a werewolf will curse you to become one also on the full moon. It was an incurable and many humans were scared to be at the mercy of such a terrible disease.

At the end of class he assigned us to write an essay about identifying Werewolves and the dangers of their Lycanthropy.

.

The morning of the Quidditch match comes and it's just as dreary as my emotions. It's raining, no, it's pouring buckets and the chill of November goes straight to the bones. In the distance I see those 'Dementors' that were searching for the escaped prisoner Serious Black. I was reminded not to get too close by Ron and Hermionie as Harry fainted in the presence of one on the train ride to Hogwarts.

After hearing that I looked up books on these Dementors and was shocked. They were used as guards for the wizards prison and being in their presence sucks all the happiness and joy out of you and with worst cases makes you relive your worst memories. If they target you and get close enough they'll suck out your SOUL. They call it a Kiss. I did not want to get close to these prison wardens.

With the weather being horrid I asked Hermione to charm my Quiddich uniform for warmth and my glasses for water resistance. I tried to observe her wand movements. They were quick and precise. I saw the warming charm as a derivative of fire magic which was used to power the stoves in the Underground. (Before the MTT brand was everywhere but that's besides the point)

The crowd was cheering, the energy high for such a dreary morning. I had to do well for Harry. Do well for the crowd and have fun along the way.

Captain Oliver Wood had been coaching us hard because he wanted to win the Quiddich Cup at the end of the year. It was the thing he talked most about. He was very passionate about Quidditch.  
We walked out onto the muddy pitch and get into our positions. Madam Hooch opens the box containing the game balls. The commentary is introducing themselves, It is Lee Jordan the twins friends and fellow Griffindor. I thought it odd that they wouldn't appoint a third party commentator so they wouldn't be bias against one team but it wasn't my job to say such things.

The whistle is drowned by booming thunder but we see the quaffle thrown in the air. The game has begun.

I watch the game for a bit while riding fast around the stadium. Even though it was my job to capture something I wanted to enjoy the game I was playing too. Besides if we get lots of points first that compounds our lead for the Cup.

I zoom around the stadium dodging players and running off at strange directions to confuse the other teams Seeker. The wind and rain beat hard, deepening my turns and I narrowly miss being hit by a bludger twice.

Around, over, below, and threw I flew looking occupied in finding the golden ball I knew was below a hoop out of the rain.

Griffindor is up fifty points and there was a brief time out for more rain repellent and warming spells and then we were back out there, flying in a thunderstorm.

I was now instructed to catch the Snitch by Oliver Wood our coach.

It didn't seem possible before but the storm seemed to pickup in power. Knocking players to the side as we aren't anchored to any point. Commentary was being interrupted by the voice of the storm and the flashes of lightening held ominous boding.

While searching I spot a dog sitting alone in a spare set of the bleachers. It was black and even in this weather I could see it needed better care. Where did it come from?

Gold streaked and my mind left the dog behind and I trailed the glittery ball of victory. I bank hard and follow it upwards to the clouds. As I raced higher it got darker and I began to feel. . .

Cold. It was cold and I felt. . . like I was dying again except I wasn't prepared for the attack. It felt like the first few times dying. All the terror that had been pushed aside for unwavering optimism came back now in vicious icy waves with claws sharper than any childs knife.

I fall hundreds of feet down. Screaming into the darkness that was swallowing me whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I freaking hate that it's so short.
> 
> Thank you Everyone for liking my brain stew even if it's not fully seasoned yet.
> 
> Anyone want to name the dog? Doggo is already taken sadly
> 
> Bye!


	8. The stains of the SOUL

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8

Garbage. I felt like an absolute Jerry. It feels like I had relived everything terrible that ever happened to me compounded by a hundred with none of the deaths to pace them.

I groan and open my eyes, blurry, I feel around for the glasses and put them on. I was in the hospital wing. It was dark. How long have I been out?

I see a small pile of 'get well soon' presents at the foot of the bed but it was the tray of chocolate items by the bedside table that seemed to demand my attention.

'Eat the chocolate. Get better soon, Professor Lupin' was scribed on a small piece of parchment.

I vaguely remembered something about treatments being able to combat negative emotions, and it was prescribed by the Defense professor. I take a bite of chocolate and lay back in the bed. The sweetness fills my mouth and a warmth spreads combating the lingering chill surrounding my SOUL.

I finish four squares of slightly bittersweet chocolate. It was late and even though I was unconscious all afternoon and evening I felt emotionally drained. I take off the glasses and turned over in bed. Sleep was elusive but I capture it.

I wake to the bustle of the healer making her rounds. I sit up on the cot, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness your awake. Had everyone scared out of their wit about you." Madam Pomphry came and moved the chocolate to my lap.

"Eat. You've been out since yesterday. Kept seizing and flashing orange and blue whenever we tried waking ya up."

"Orange?" I ask and take a bite of medicinal chocolate. Blue I could understand as I used Blue Attacks Underground but the Orange was new, didn't they use that in Hotland?

"Aye, your magic. Now, I'm keeping you here for the next day for observation. I suspect your friends'll be here in a bit ta see how you are." after a quick check she left me to my breakfast of chocolate. (Sans would have a pun day when he found out.) It helped combat the negative emotions at least. Maybe I should keep a bar or two with me just in case.

I shift down to the base of the bed and see what items they left on the little table. There was Licorice Wands, Treacle Tarts and something labeled 'Chocolate Frogs'. Curious, I set down my normal chocolate and pulled the container open to reveal, a chocolate froggit. It looked around a moment then jumped down to the bed. 'ahh! it moves!' I panicked and rushed forward to catch it causing me to tumble to the floor.

"ow." I voice, my feet above me in comical fashion. In my hands is frog, and my head. I correct myself and resign to eating the chocolate.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and a hidden Neville come in as soon as the doors are opened. They crowded around my bed all asking how I was.

"I'm fine now, really. Did anyone else get-?" I appreciate their concern, I'm glad to be safe too.

"No, the Dementors weren't supposed to be on school grounds, he's furious." I nod. It would certainly bring tension between a school and the ministry.

"Um, Harry. When you fell off your broom it was blown away from the match." Ron's tone wasn't happy. He set a blanket on the foot of the bed. "It hit the Whomping Willow, sorry." he uncovers the remains of Harry's broomstick.

The once proud broom was now a pile of sticks. The shaft was splintered in three major places and the band that held the bristles also received a solid hit. It was irreparable. Great, I not only managed to pass out for a day I broke something dear to Harry. I'm a terrible replacement. I take a bite of chocolate.

They are soon were ushered away by Madam Pomphry under the suggestion to stop bothering me and let me be. Naturally I agreed and tried to focus on healing the large degree of self-internalized negative emotion spell damage and to process and formulate a plan to stop this from happening again.

Perhaps a professor would be willing to help. I mean, if I was alone and cornered by a Dementor I don't think I'd have a chance. I don't know if it's because of my Monster SOUL that they tear me apart so easily or if it's a product of my deaths at the hands of the demon child, though they could be the start of it all.

Late in the night I lay awake listening to the quietness of the castle and my own breathing. It wasn't just because I couldn't sleep, no, I was just waiting for a chance to make my CHECK. I was deftly aware that the doors out were locked, meant to keep unruly patients from sneaking off.

Silently I sat up and slowly shifted my weight off the bed to the cold stone floor. I take peeks to her door while moving the privacy screens to around my bed. I had considered doing it under the bed but I didn't think that was enough room.

With my area maximized for privacy I crouched to the floor so not to risk the springs of the mattress. My hand is poised over my chest and I take a deep breath and pull.

My SOUL looked, different. It was upside down and white...in the center. I stare at the color around the edges. It was Red or was becoming so. What in the Stars? I wasn't that Determined. Was I?

Maybe it was Harry's Determination, the color of his magic, I was in his body after all. Can one magic stain anothers?

I return my thoughts to the present. My HoPe is low, no, my bar is smaller than normal. Was that a side effect of the Dementors power, to remove HoPe by their mere presence? That was incredibly dangerous.

Given the opportunity, I look for the SOUL shard that is connected to this body. It's floating at the edge of the red, wanting to be closer to my SOUL. I grab it with magic and pull it back. It pulses with corruption.

I try and pry into it's identity but it wasn't enough of a SOUL for it to CHECK. The most I can do to it is keep it BLUE and away from mine so I leave it be.

I move the privacy curtains back and creep back under the covers. I'll write about this in my journal tomorrow and I'll get it to Sans, one day. Then he can tell me what it means just like he always does.

I roll over and dream of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I just had to write this bridge so I could cross it and get to next weeks chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the bad writing (etc etc) and if anything is out of character or if you have a comment please tell me.
> 
> They give me DETERMINATION!
> 
> Bye!


	9. What's your name again?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

I had been walking down the corridors. Not allowed to go outside for fear of Black finding Harry, that was what I was told anyway. Christmas was coming nearer and I couldn't go to the village to buy presents for my friends.

Not that I could pay for anything expensive as it wasn't my money. Just a tome or two for Hermionie and a lasting fancy trinket for Ron as he complains about his familys lack of financial wealth enough for it to be his theme song.

I was just turning the corner when I was met with the twins, Fred and George.

"Harry, we were just looking for you." Fred said and they took me by my arms and pulled be down the hall and to a empty room.

"Why did you bring me to this classroom? Is it secret?" I ask the identical persons with a slight carelessness.

"You've been looking glum the past few weeks-" Started George

"And we thought we'd give you a pick-me-up." and Fred finished

They pulled out a old folded pile of parchment and hand it to me. I unfold it a couple times but there's nothing here

"It's old parchment." I stated plainly and they snickered.

"It's not just any old parchment."

"It's the secret to our success"

"Swiped it from Filches office beginning of our first year."

"Didn't know what a treasure he had."

"What does it do?" I asked, my curiosity peaked

"We'll show you." they said together and Fred pulled out his wand and touched it to the surface of the yellowing writing surface.

"'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" he recited and from the center, ink came to view and spread throughout the item. It was a map of Hogwarts. I watch the shoe steps of everyone in the castle complete with their names. I search for where we are and found three names, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and. . . Papyrus.

"That's not right." I point to the 'error'.

"We noticed that too and the map's never been wrong before

"So Harry? When were you going to tell us you changed your name?"

Changed my na-? Oh, that must be what they thought it was, a simple name change.

"Um. Not officially. I've only been playing with the idea. Didn't know if I had picked a cool one or not, you know?" I turned my attention back to the animated people names on the paper. "So what else can this do?"

"It shows all the secret passages and ways out of the castle.

"Here's one that leads straight to the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmead.

"And this one under the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking shack"

They pointed out all the ways to sneak around Hogwarts and pointed where the Kitchens were, Finally. I should've known the twins knew where everything was.

I paid extra attention to what they said and how to describe it back to plain parchment.

"'Mischief Managed.'" and a tap on the paper.

"Hope you have take care 'Papyrus'." they called after me, I don't know if they'll tell anyone else about my name. Probably not, hopefully.

I now had a way to sneak off and buy presents without getting caught. I also had another destination in mind. . .

.

To the Shrieking Shack

.

They said here that there's a tunnel under the Whomping Willow that leads straight to the Shrieking Shack but how do I get to it?

I was standing at the edge of the tree's boundaries. It was pretty with the snow around. It was also very dangerous as anyone would tell him.

I look back down at the map. The character is showing him there's a secret knot near it's base. In the low light of the night and white snow I see the single knot that's low to the ground. I summon a single bone and fire. It hits the mark and the Willow freezes. I think this could be a great puzzle even without the button on the tree.

I walk in darkness and crawl in the narrow tunnel for a bit. I exit and dust the robes off. Looking around all I see is a house that is falling apart by it's nails.

There was rotted cloth hanging by the windows the bed looked terrible.

I don't think anyone would mind if I practiced 'Reparo' here. Liberally. Until it was presentable.

I brandish the wand and start with the structure as it was leaning.

"REPARO" I cast the spell in my Papyrus voice, bold and unwavering. The spell was strong and the house shifted greatly back into place. There, now it wasn't going to collapse any time soon.

Even with magic it took an hour before I was satisfied with its appearance. Gone was the broken down shack and here was a proud house almost ready to be lived in. All that was left was to air it out and decorate the walls with pictures of friends and family.

I cleared the walls of their old pealing wallpaper and cleaned them for painting. The floorboards were needing to be replaced as it looked like a wild beast tore at the wood many many times. Glass in the windows were also on the list of things to replace. And the house wasn't fitted with electricity despite being built within the century.

As it was called the Shrieking Shack, Papyrus wanted to come here to relieve some of the stress that was building from the constant severance he was placed under. Percy Weasley was constantly watching him from the man whos name is 'Black.' I didn't have a moment to myself anymore and it was suffocating.

I breathed in. I breathed out.

Then in and screamed.

"AAAAAA _AAAAAHHHHHH **HHHHHHHHH**_!" I let out months of frustration of everything in one long shout. I stomped and threw things at the walls. I smashed everything I could get a hold of careful not to lash out with my magic and break the supports or put holes in the walls and ceiling. I wrecked my hard work and it felt great.

I sit on a cleared area of the floor leaning against the bed.

"I, the great Papyrus, am starting to dislike a free narrative." I say out of breath. I had to smile and play a stupid teenager well below my years. Again. Still, I will play this part. For Sans. For Harry, who would someday come back to this life whenever that would be.

I had to give back this life, this stupidly complicated wonderful life. And when that happened and I woke back up in that bed in Snowdin I hoped I wouldn't forget my lines.

My head snaps up when I hear something walking around in the next room. I get up slowly, ready my wand and creep across the littered floor and I wait for more padded steps.

I jump out from the doorway and see. . . a black dog in the middle of the floor. I blink and he blinks back.

"Oh. I didn't know anyone else was here. Hello little dog what's your name?" I put away my wand and knelt on the floor and let him walk cautiously to me. He sniffs my hand and licks it. I then recognize him as the dog I saw during the Quidditch match sitting in a spare area of the bleachers. I didn't see him when I first arrived. Is he following me?

"My name is Harry Potter. What are you doing in this old place anyway? Do you live here? I'm sorry I broke in then." I talk to him and pet doesn't move away and as before he is very thin, there isn't anything to eat around here then.

"You must be hungry. I'll bring something with me next time." I stand up and turn back to the main room I ruined.

I clean up the mess again and see that he's watching me. Intelligent eyes, like the doggos. I try a pun I've heard every Pacifist run.

"Hey dog, What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" a pause and the dog tilts his head.

"Shin-gles" It felt strange to be the one making such bad puns. The dog sneezes and whines shaking his head. Suspicious.

"Did you like that? I have a ton of them left, A Skele-ton." I grin at the bark I receive. Oh it was stupid but I enjoyed the reaction I had with this canine possibly human. Maybe that's why Sans loved making puns, to watch my reaction. It was terrible of him but I guess I'm not much better.

I look out the window and notice that I spent most of the night away from the castle.

"I should go. I'll come back tomorrow probably. I'll see what I can bring from the kitchens." I made up a place for him to lay on the old bed.

"Goodbye dog." I passed through the tunnel once again and run out of the willows branching reach. I scattered the snow so it would be harder to identify shoe prints and I snuck back inside.

Hopefully I wouldn't need to scream next time I visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/n] This wasn't nearly as long as I thought it was going to be.
> 
> I'll be slowing the updating schedule after this next chapter.
> 
> Christmas is next and it isn't the best but it's something.
> 
> What do you think Papyrus would send Sans in a Christmas package?
> 
> Bye


	10. The gift of Giving

"Wake up Harry. It's Christmas." Ron was shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I stayed up late with Myrtle and celebrating Gift-mas with her with a Papyrus dinner. Several ghosts joined so they could taste the fine quality pungency I imbued the pasta with.

I look at him through non glasses eyes. I think he was wearing his pajamas. I get out of bed.

"Good Morning Ron." He handed me a package. I put on my glasses

"Mum made you another Weasley sweater." I unwrapped it and revealed a homemade red sweater with a gold snitch carefully knit on the front.

"I love it. I shall wear it with pride." I change into day clothes and there the sweater was in full view.

I open the rest of Harry's presents with guilt behind his smiling face. If I wasn't here Harry would be having a normal Christmas with his best friends. Not under a mountain full of monsters during the same day so close to Gift-mas.

Hermione loved the books I had ordered from Flourish and Blotts, 'The Intermediary Guide to Runes' and 'Masters of Magic: 1100's-1800's Revised Edition'

Ron was blown away with a new Chudley Cannons poster and puzzle board set

I finish opening the majority of the gifts and am left with one last box, it was long and very nicely wrapped. Ron and Hermionie adjust their positions to watch me open the box.

Ron's reaction was all I had to see to know this was a expensive gift.

"Bloody Hell Harry! That's a Firebolt! Who would send you that?"

"I don't know. At least I won't have to buy a new one." I had been hesitant to spend Harry's gold, even if it was to replace his broomstick. "No note." I observed as I reached down

"Harry don't touch it, this could be from Serious Black. I'm going to take it to Professor McGonnagal for testing." Hermione said right before I made contact with the untouched polished-to-a-shine surface. I took my hand back.

"Hermioneeee" Ron complained. "Why would anyone curse the best broom in the world?"

She looked at him like he was a moron and I could believe her hesitancy. I wouldn't want to die from 'Death by awesome toy I couldn't keep my hands off of' either. I quickly came to her defense.

"Ron it's alright. Whether it's cursed or not I'm going to get it back just might take longer for us to test fly it." I closed the box and allowed her to take it. Ron looked like he'd been betrayed, he didn't eat anymore of his Christmas fudge.

I made a list of the gifts 'I' received and who they're from and stuck it in the picture book.

Dinner was more fun than usual, I had no idea magical humans had such fun party favors. In the 'Crackers' I got a pirate hat, several scattered mice as well as some familiar bad jokes (all skeleton puns). Those made this feel more correct and wrong at the same time.

The twins were joking with everyone and went back to calling me Harry which I greatly appreciated.

.

Late at night I finished packing objects into the charmed box. I was not going to be the only one celebrating Christmas, I refused. I double check everything even the letter.

Dear Sans,  
I don't know what you've been having to go through since I was gone but I promise I'm fine. I have been here for four and a half months and I am alive and very well. I'm sorry I haven't tried this before as I have been living among the magical humans in secret.  
I have included my accounts of my time here so far inside as well as some items I believe might prove useful. Please know I love you brother and I am staying safe.  
I understand neither of you will not be able to respond to this so please don't do anything drastic. Tell Harry I am fine and am keeping up appearances best I can and I'll do my best not to get us killed.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter - Papyrus the Skeleton

Satisfied with the message I placed it on top of the items and made sure it unshrunk being taken out of the box without the need of extra magic. I tied it securely and added an unbreaking charm to the outside so it wouldn't be broken in the fall.

Hedwig was perched, waiting for her delivery.

"Alright girl. Remember, when you reach the hole, drop it. I'm sure he'd love to see you again but I don't want you to be trapped too." I give her a few extra owl treats and she hoots happily and gives me a look. 'I'm not an idiot'. One last pet and she takes the box with her talons and flies off into the night. To wherever the mountain lay.

My heart feels lighter of the burden and I sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> Here it is!
> 
> I'm not worthy of being called a writer for such a long delay between chapters.
> 
> But I didn't finish what I wanted to add onto this and you all have been extremely patient with me. And so very quiet.
> 
> This is the Christmas chapter uploaded on my birthday so it's a gift to you guys
> 
> I've been distracted by the many other stories I thought up mixed with writers block and this is all I have to show for it.
> 
> The next chapter won't be for while I will warn you.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
